


Prom Date

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: In this sequel to High School Experiences, Alex takes Astra to prom.





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts), [Blazen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazen/gifts).



Astra's lips formed into a slight grimace as she looked herself over one more time. Alex was supposed to be there at any minute, and she felt that this was about as good as she was going to get. Her hair had just been released from the curling iron to give the curls extra bounce, the white streak seeming to almost glow from the product that had been put in. She looked down at the green dress she borrowed from Alura, surprised that her older sister still had her prom dress and that it fit Astra just as well as it had Alura sixteen years ago. KAra had been disappointed that she wouldn't help pick out a dress, but Astra didn't feel right letting Alura spend money on a dress she knew she would only wear once. She asked to borrow one of Alura's dresses instead, and her sister remembered that she still had her prom dress in storage from before she had married Zor. Kara's bounce came back when Astra modeled the dress for her days later after Alura had it dry cleaned. The shoes were also borrowed, a small heel that took a bit for Astra to get used to. It was different from the boots and military uniforms of the previous school, not that Astra had ever attended its dances.

Astra sucked in air when the doorbell rang, and she heard Kara scream out "AUNT ASTRA!! YOUR PROM DATE'S HERE!!"

"Thank you for alerting the neighborhood, Kare-bear," Alura replied. Astra made her way down the stairs, wobbling slightly as she caught her foot on the side. Alura opened the door to Alex, who wore a tuxedo with a small white bow. As much as Astra had asked, Alex didn't reveal what she would be wearing to prom, but with their plans to meet up at Alura's before going to dinner and then to the dance, Astra was not surprised by the tux. She was, however surprised that her prom date had gotten her hair cut, and it was styled into a pixie fashion. 

Alex looked up at Astra and smiled. "You're beautiful," she said, and Astra pursed her lips in a failed attempt not to blush.

"You look dashing as well," Astra said.

Alex spread her arms to give her date a good view of the tux. "You like?"

"I do."

"PICTURE TIME!" Kara called, grabbing Astra's arm and pulling her next to Alex as Alura pulled out her phone and was readying the camera.

"Oh, gotcha something," Alex said. She put up a finger and offered Astra a small clear box with a wrist corsage in it. The flowers were green to match the dress, and Astra blushed again as Alex took it out and helped place it on Astra's wrist.

"Alright," Alura said before raising the phone with a knowing smile. Alex and Astra stood closer to each other as Alura took what felt like fifty pictures. Playfully, Alura said, "Have her home by midnight," knowing the dance would end at eleven and that Astra had no interest in any after party that may be going on afterward. Astra also seemed certain that despite having the prom date she wanted, the dance wouldn't hold their interests the entire night.

Alex saluted with a grin. "Will do." She looked to Astra. "You ready, m'lady?"

Astra rolled her eyes, but nodded. "I'm not calling you m'lord." she said as she accepted Alex's elbow. 

Standing side by side like this again Astra noted the height difference. Alex was shorter than Astra in boots, but in heels Astra felt like she was towering over her date. Alex didn't seem to mind as Kara came back into the room with a Bedazzled Polaroid camera, hollering "WAIT!" When the two teens looked to the girl, she asked, "please, one more?" At the nods of her aunt and Alex, she said, "Have a fun night. Let's get a little goofy." Alex and Astra smiled at each other before Alex stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down, something Astra remembered Ash Ketchum doing in episodes of Pokemon she watched with Kara. Astra gave an exaggerated duck faced scowl in return. Kara giggled and took the picture twice, handing one to Alex and the other to Astra. "You have your phone?" Kara asked her aunt.

"Yes, Little one, and I promise to take lots of pictures for you." This pleased the girl, and soon the teens were walking out of the house and towards the black Kia parked out front.

"Sorry, no limo," Alex said playfully. "I've only got my mom's car." She paused and then after opening both doors and getting into the driver's seat, she said, "I'm in me mum's car! Vroom vrooom."

Astra caught on and said, "Get out me car!"

"Aw!"

The two girls giggled and then Astra said in a haughty voice, "Well, seeing as the car is clean, I can forgive it not being a limo."

"Thank you," Alex said, "And I'm hoping you can also forgive dinner being at Olive Garden."

"Hmph," Astra let out with a grin.

"If it helps, it's Buy One Take One time, so you can bring Kara a goody bag."

"Forgiven, if only on Kara's behalf," Astra said grudgingly. She sniffed, then smiled. "Honestly though, you didn't have to take me to dinner too."

"I promised you a good night tonight," Alex said with a shrug. She tapped the steering wheel and then turned on the radio, lowering the volume to background noise level.

"Thank you." 

the teens were silent after that as they drove to Olive Garden on Ninth Street. They weren't the only National City High prom goers there judging by the tuxes and dresses, and Astra felt better about being over dressed for dinner. Still, she tugged at the material at her hip, shifting from one heel to the other as they waited for a table to open up. Next to her, Alex fidgetted with the sleeves of the tux jecket. "You okay?" Alex asked when her eyes met Astra's.

"Not much of a dress wearer. You?" Astra asked, gesturing to Alex's sleeves.

"Rental gave me a slightly too big tux. My upper half threw the entire tux measurements off and this was the only one they had left in my budget." Alex's eyebrows rose a moment later in thought. "Hey, wanna switch?"

"What?" Astra said in slight alarm.

"You're tall enough to fit mine, and yours is a little long for me, but not like this," she said raising her arm to show off the sleeve. "Plus, I don't mind wearing a dress. This way we would both be a little more comfortable."

Astra was about to respond, but she was distracted by a server calling them to their table. As she followed Alex she imagined her date in the green dress. Though the thought of Alex wearing her sister's dress was a little awkward, she had to admit to herself that the mental image was lovely. Once she stood by the booth, she nodded to Alex. "Okay. We'll have to change back before you take me home, but if we're both comfortable it will clear the awkward a little more and we can have a good time tonight."

Alex nodded back, and after ordering she asked where the restrooms were. The teens hurried to the bathroom were they took the stalls next to eachother. Astra saw the jacket drape over the wall first, then a moment later came the tie. Astra waited for the shirt before she slipped the corsage off and placed it on the toilet paper dispenser. Then she did a bit of yoga to reach the zipper and step out of the dress. She threw it up to the wall for Alex to take and then she began to put the shirt and tie on. Soon the pants came over the wall just as Astra took off the heels and slid them under the stall. "You may need my socks for the shoes. I don't think I sweat in them too much in the hour since I put them on."

"It's fine," Astra said as she put the pants on and adjusted the tie before she saw a hand reach under the stall. 

"Here." Astra grabbed the socks and leaned against the stall door to put them on and slip into the shoes that were pushed under the stall door a minute later. There was the sound of the dress zipper going up just as Astra finished tying the laces of the shoes. The stall doors opened up almost in sync, and Astra and Alex met eyes in the bathroom's large mirror. Astra handed Alex the corsage. Alex stared at it and then grabbed Astra's hand to place the corsage back on over the jacket sleeve. The teens then fixed their hair and made sure nothing got too out of place in the change, grinning at eachother in the mirror. "You look better than I do in the tux."

"If the tux fit you better you'd look just fine. That dress seems to fit you better than the jacket did." Astra ran fingers through her hair and adjusted it over the jacket. She handed Alex her small purse. "Hold onto that. My cellphone is in it. Let's go. I think our food should be ready soon." Alex nodded and followed Astra out of the bathroom. She grinned at the server who seated them when presented with a somewhat startled look at the two of them. When they got back to their table, their drinks were there as was the breadsticks and salad. Alex grabbed a breadstick before she sat down and bit into it. Astra waited until she was seated to scoop some of the salad onto the plate and also grabbed a breadstick which she ate, mirroring her date. With a full cheek, Alex grinned at Astra across the booth. They ate in silence and throughout dinner they wondered who was going to be at the dance. No one they knew personally or were friends with were there at the Olive Garden, and the last Alex knew, her other friends in the Science and Gay Straight Alliance clubs were on the fence about going since they had a harder time getting a prom date than she had. 

After dinner, Alex and Astra brought their dinner bags in the back. "You think the food will be okay like that?" 

"I don't know. Depends on how long we will be at the dance. Even if we stay the whole time, if we find a shady place to park, we should be okay. Or we could be late and drop the food off and then go?"

Astra seemed to think about this. She wasn't sure she was ready to face her family after they just switched clothes for the night and she told Alex this. " It would be weird, and - I don't know. I didn't want to have to explain it until I showed Kara the pictures."

"True. Okay then. I will find a shady spot to park and hope for the best."

I think it should be fine," Astra said as they walked back to the car. Once inside, Alex looked at the clock on dash and nodded.

"We won't be too late and I never want to be early to a dance. If Vasquez saw me early I would have had to help set up and I am not about that life." 

Alex and Astra made it to the banquit hall that had been rented for the night, and looking at the decorations for the 'Under the Sea' theme of the night, Alex was really glad she didn't get roped into helping Vasquez set up. It still looked nice inside the hall from the first glance inside, with the live band currently playing what sounded like a surf rendition of Britney Spears' Toxic. Alex looked to Astra. "The tickets are in the jacket," she said. Astra reached into the jacket pocket and found the two prom tickets, handing them to Maggie, who smiled widely at the pair. Alex grabbed Astra's hand as the two walked into the room. There was food and punch at the tables, as well as other drinks available. Having just eaten, Astra declined Alex's offer of getting her something. There was a line of people who were getting pictures taken by the photographer, and they walked over to join the line 'to get it out of the way'. Astra probably liked taking the picture a little too much. She liked how it felt to wrap her arms around Alex's middle. "Can you imagine what it would look like if I still had the tux trying to hold you?" Alex asked. Astra chuckled and waited for Alex to fill out the form so the photographer could send the picture to her. Astra thought she still liked the pictures Kara took earlier, no matter how good or bad this professional picture turned out.

"Hey Friends!" Alex turned to Winn and grinned at him.

"Winslow!" 

"Oh come on. Why do you have to call me that?" he whined with a small scowl.

"Because you make the cutest faces whenever I do."

"Rude."

"You bring a date or is it just you and your right hand as usual?" Alex asked.

"Alex," Astra said.

"Har Harrrr..." Winn said. "Siobhan is freshening up. I just wanted to say hi before I get us something to drink, but I see THAT was the first mistake of the night."

"Oh winnie the pooh, I am sorry."

"That is worse. I am leaving now." Winn said as Alex barked out a laugh. She grabbed his arm just in time for Siobhan to see it and glare at her. Astra saw this and stood closer to Alex, which seemed to smooth the other girl's features.

"I'm sorry Winn. Come on, hang out with us."

"I'll pass, ALEXANDRA."

"Oh shit, you got me." It was Alex's turn to scowl. Astra smirked at this, having gotten an ear full herself many times when they met, calling her by her full name. To be honest, she too had only done it for the reactions and faces Alex made. The foursome slowly found themselves in the dance floor due to the bodies that moved around them, and when the band played a song both Alex and Astra liked, they began to dance together. Winn and Siobhan moved back towards the food tables to refill their drinks. Alex smiled shyly as she wrapped her arms around Astra's neck. "I am glad you agreed to come with me. Are you having fun so far?"

"I really am. I wasn't sure at first, but you've made it a great night. I... had thought about asking you first."

"You were?"

"That day. I also thought about it before then too, but I never could figure out how."

"I wanted to ask you out for a long time. Not just to prom, but you know, a date." Alex admitted.

Astra's eyes widened slightly at this confession. "Me too."

"How long?" Alex asked after a minute.

"I've liked you since we met. I wasn't sure I wanted to befriend you because I don't know, I didn't want to be shipped back to military school for not learning my lesson the first time or something, but Alura really fought our parents for me. I just never could get the courage to. I still have a Valentine's day card I couldn't give you in February because I chickened out."

Alex's eyes widened this time in surprise. "You got me a valentine's day card?"

"And chocolate, but when I couldn't give the card to you, I kept it and gave the chocolate to Kara." Astra looked away from Alex for a moment, but when she could finally look at her date again, she saw the color to her cheeks. "What?"

"I got you a valentine's day card as well. There was a poem and everything, but I don't know... I got scared because we were both so chill about the day and all 'I don't care what happens today'. "

Astra let out a small chuckle, bringing Alex into her a little more. "We wasted some time, didn't we? I mean..."

Alex bit her lip. "Better late than never, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Astra, talk to me." 

"We're seniors. You're going off to college and I am going to be here watching Kara and working in Alura's law office until I either go to community college or get a job until next year. I really should have taken your advice and applied with you but... I wasn't really sure then what I wanted to do."

"Well... Skype exists, and I know you know how to text. We text eachother every night so I don't see that changing in 4 months. And I don't know, even if we tried it out and it only lasts the summer, I think if anything it would be a great summer."

"Yeah," Astra said with a shy smile, "it would be. Any time with you would be more than enough." 

"Then... you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Astra said as she leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't more than a peck, but it was enough for Astra. She couldn't believe she had her crush in her arms, her crush who had just admitted to liking her too and asked to be with her for any legnth of time as her girlfriend. A new song came on, one that was faster than the previous, and though Astra let go of Alex, her date grabbed her hand and they danced to the ramped up tempo. They stayed that way throughout two more songs, the second of which had them joined by Winn and Siobhan. James and his date came over as well, and the group slowly got bigger and more crowded. After a few more songs, fast and slow, Alex was red in the face from the exertion.

"You wanna head outside a bit? I need some air."

"Yeah I can use a cool off." 

As Alex tugged Astra out of the crowded dance into the halls, Astra could hear Miss Grant call out to Winn that Siobhan didn't need a smooth surface and that he should stop grinding on her. Then the teacher said, "God I hope someone spiked the punch." Astra grinned at this, hurrying her steps behind Alex's and waiting until they reached the night air before she let out her laughter. When Alex asked, Astra explained what she just heard, and the two giggled as they walked towards the sidewalk. 

The teens rounded the corner and down the block was one of the larger bank head quarters that held a fountain in the front of it. Alex and Astra sat on the lip of the fountain. Astra looked up at the clear sky where the stars were a little harder to watch with all of the lights in the area, but the moon was very large tonight as it waned. "What a night. What time is it anyway?"

Astra took the purse from Alex and checked her phone. Alex reached towards Astra and reached into one of the jacket pockets for her own cell. "Man, it's almost nine forty five already."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"It really does. And Kara is going to kill me because I haven't been taking pictures tonight."

"James has. When he puts them on Facebook, you can share those for her and your sister to see."

"I can imagine their faces once they see we have switched outfits tonight." Astra chuckled. "Kara would get a kick out of it. I don't think Alura would really care as long as we kept the dress clean, and you've done that."

"My mom would be thrilled that we switched, I think. She didn't seem too happy that I rented a tuxedo instead of a dress. She already hates that I'm gay and asked a girl to prom. Maybe she will calm down seeing me in a dress in the professional pictures." Astra smiled sympathetically, reaching out to touch the bare shoulder. Noting this, she took off the jacket and draped it around Alex's shoulders. Alex smiled at this. "Over the summer, I can help you look into colleges to apply to, scholarships and all that. We don't have to go to the same college, but I don't want you to feel stuck, Astra."

"I don't feel stuck, really. Just... torn. I don't know what I want to do, and after having my decisions made for me before living in National City with 'Lura, I don't know where I want to go from here. I just know I liked hanging with you and Science Club, but I don't really know what I want to be when I grow up."

"I hear that."

"Didn't you want to be a doctor or a bioengineer or something?"

"Yeah, but anything can happen in college. It's a time of experimentation." Alex said mischieviously.

"I see what you did there."

"What?"

"Bio. Lab. Experimenting?"

"I didn't even realize. I am so ashamed!" Alex brought a hand to her face. "I am better than this, I swear!"

Astra laughed, but then she was pensive. "I would like your help. Even if I don't know what I want to do I would love to see my options." A yawn escaped her.

"You're not tired already are you grandma?"

"I am only a year older than you."

"Yeah but you've got white hair."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Astra pulled Alex's hand and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Alex's lips. She raised her eyebrow in a challenge, but only got a grin in return. "Butt," she said affectionately. "I am not tired really, but I am not sure if I am ready to go back to the dance. Everything I wanted to say and do tonight has been accomplished thanks to my amazing date."

"We don't have to stay. We could go do something else. Or I can take you home and we can maybe do something tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I think. I don't know what else is still open this time a night that would let minors in. I don't want to lose track of time and miss curfew. Alura is chill and all but I don't want to get her mad at me. Besides, by the time we get back, change back and you get me home, it could be close to eleven anyway."

"Okay, I get that."

"Maybe we can get lunch and catch a movie, my treat." Astra said.

"You getting the concession food too?"

"You know what, for going all out tonight, I think I can open my wallet a little more for that. Doin't get used to it though." The two shared a smile and another kiss before Astra stood up and took Alex's hand. They weren't in a hurry to walk back to the banquet hall but when they got back, they hurried to the bathrooms where they saw a few girls in front of the mirror. As they got changed back into their original outfits, they could hear the girls talking about a party that was going on later and they were debating whether they wanted to go or not. Their conversation turned into their guesses for prom queen and king. Alex and Astra were too low on the totem pole of popularity at National City High to be or want to be nominated, and neither seemed to care that they would be missing the announcement. 

Not long after the girls left, Alex and Astra were changed and they left the bathroom. They passed Winn and their friends, who laughed jovially at the switch. Miss Grant's eyebrows rose seeing them. Astra smiled and finger waved at her as they hurried out of the banquet hall. They made it back to the car in a small silence, though they remained hand in hand. Astra didn't fidget with the dress, glad she didn't have to wear it for too long. Alex held the jacket of the tux over her shoulder with the hand not in Astra's. As soon as they got in the car, Alex checked on the left over food, which seemed to be fine, and she made the report proudly that no one would get food poisoning the next day. She then drove them towards Alura's house, the radio on louder this time. Astra sang along to the Adele song that had come on, and the Maroon 5 song that followed it brought Alex and Astra into an off key duet that had them cackling near the end of it. As Alex rolled up to the curb in front of Astra's house, she asked, "Can we do two things before you go in?"

"Two? I was thinking one. What is the other?" Astra asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What are you thinking? Alex also unbuckled her seatbelt.

"The kiss goodnight of course," Astra said.

"Yeah that was one."

"Then what is the other thing?"

Alex smiled somewhat mischieviously. "Well, I was wondering if we could take some prom selfies for my Facebook page."

"Are you going to change your status from single to taken as well?"

"Of course I am," Alex said. At Astra's nod, Alex took out her cellphone and leaned into Astra. She raised the cellphone up to get them both into the frame, almost hitting her hand on the rearview mirror. They took a few pictures with various faces. "I'll text them to you."

"Okay, but I want to take one." Astra reached into her purse for her phone as well. She aimed it at Alex, who put up peace signs to frame her duck face. Then she straightened up and posed beautifully for Astra. "Use that last one for my call screen."

Astra smiled. "That was the plan." She then opened the passenger door and began to get out of the car. Alex followed suit, and Astra waited for her to walk around the car and stand next to her before they got to the porch. "Well, this is me," Astra said with a chuckle. "Thank you. Seriously. Thank you for tonight. You promised an experience I wouldn't forget and you delivered. I appreciate all you did to make sure I had fun tonight."

"It's been worth it. You're worth it. Can I get that goodnight kiss now?"

"I mean, I was kind of building up to it, but yes. You only want one?"

"For now," Alex said with a grin, "And I want to see that Valentine's Day card you were gonna gimme."

"Fine. C'mere." Astra took Alex's arm to bring them together. They smiled at eachother. They kissed once, and then a quick peck before Astra rested her forehead on Alex's. "I get to do that now." Astra said in slight wonder.

"Yeah, any time you want. As much as you want. Even right now you can just kiss me all the time."

Astra did just that before she let go of her date. "I'll be right back." Astra went into the house, taking off her shoes so she didn't make noise in the house. She wasn't sure if Alura and Zor would still be up, as she didn't see any lights on in the house despite the porchlight being on, but she didn't want to wake Kara up. She walked softly into the kitchen were she placed the bag of food from Olive Garden. Alex had allowed her to take both of the take home entrees, having even bought an extra desert for Kara, and so she wrote a note that the dessert was for Kara but the rest could be up for grabs for lunch. Then she went upstairs to what was now her room where she went to her desk. in the drawer were pictures from Science club with her and Alex, and under one of them was the Valentine's day card she couldn't give Alex before. She was glad she could give it to her now. She went back to the porch where Alex waited for her, and took her hand to place the card into it. "Don't read it until I go inside," Astra ordered.

"Yes m'lady," Alex said with a smirk.

"Still not calling you m'lord."

"Aw." There was a kiss to Astra's knuckles and with a squeeze, Alex let go. "Goodnight Astra. I'll text you tomorrow so we can figure out what we wanna see tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." There was one last kiss and then reluctantly Astra went inside, closing the door and leaning against it. She wasn't sure if Alex was still on the other side reading the card, which confessed her feelings for her. She sighed and then went back up to her room, where she was just in time to hear the buzzing of a text. She went and got her cellphone out and saw there was a text from Alex.

 

ALEX: That was sweet. My poem sucks in comparison and I am glad I never gave it to you. See you tomorrow. X

Astra smiled and began to text back.

ASTRA: That doesn't get you out of letting me read it. You better have it with you tomorrow or the movie snacks are off the table.

ALEX: Fine. If you wanna dump me after reading it, I understand. 

ASTRA: I'm afraid we're stuck with eachother. Goodnight.

Astra got a heart emoji in return, and she smiled as she changed out of the dress once more and into pajamas this time. She washed her face of the makeup and decided she would worry about getting the product out of her hair in the morning, and hoped no one saw her first thing. She placed the Polaroid picture Kara took on the desk, leaning against the lamp until she figured out what she wanted to do with it. She then settled into bed with her phone to thumb through the Facebook photos and the pictures on her phone from the car. She couldn't stop grinning as she fell asleep with her phone in her hand.


End file.
